Hetalia in the Ellens
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Hetáék létére fény derül és behívják őket egy talkshow-ba, élő közvetítésbe. Ez nem fogja vissza őket attól, hogy ellehetetlenítsék magukat és egymást.
1. Első interjú

**Hetalia in the Ellen's**

– Sok szeretettel üdvözlök mindenkit! – pattant a színpad közepére Ellen DeGeneres mosolyogva. – Mind tudjuk, milyen nagy nap ez a mai, és ez úton is szeretném megköszönni, amiért felkértek a konferenciabeszélgetés koordinátorának.

A nézőtéren hangosan tapsoltak. Egy visszafogott méretű teremben tartották ezt a csodát. Ötszáz hely volt, és a pletykák szerint nehezebb volt bekerülni ide, mint a paradicsomba. A székek között kamerások táboroztak, élőben közvetítették az eseményt a világ minden pontjára. A falak mellett épített hangszigetelt kis fülkékben szinkrontolmácsok kezdték hadarni a fordítást. A terem hátuljában (és egyáltalán minden talpalatnyi szabad pontján) újságírók álltak, kezükben diktafonnal, jegyzettömbbel. Néhányuknak még az orra is tintás lett a nagy kapkodásban.

– A kezdeteket gondolom, mindannyian ismerik, de azért engedjék meg nekem a rövid összefoglalást. Egy gyönyörű őszi napon New Yorkban egy páncélozott pénzszállító kisbusz majdnem elütött egy fiatal anyukát, aki a babakocsiját tolva kelt át a zebrán. A balesetet egy bizonyos fiatalember akadályozta meg, aki egyszerűen… nos, arrébb lökte ezt a bizonyos kisbuszt.

Mögötte az óriáskivetítőn mutatták a felvételt: az anyuka sikolt, aztán a semmiből feltűnt egy szőke fiatalember és megmentette a hölgyet. A kép kimerevedett, ráközelített a fiatal, határozottan jóképű férfira, és ahogy Ellen sorolta, hogyan kutattak a férfi után, aki az eset után természetesen azonnal eltűnt, úgy jöttek fel az újabb és újabb képek.

Noha a CIA tagadott mindent, és megpróbálta megakadályozni a kiszivárgást, az internet világában ez annyira nem egyszerű. Több ezren kezdtek kutatni az általuk valódinak hitt szuperhős után. Amit találtak, az csak egy kupac fénykép volt. A szőke férfi az elnökök mellett, ugyanúgy néz ki, pedig az egyik képen Kennedy mellett áll, majd második világháborús egyenruhában egy repülő mellett, aztán romeltakarításon van, első világháború… Végül egy nagyon-nagyon régi, szépia-árnyalatú képet vetítettek ki, amin ez a fiatal férfi réges-régi szabású öltönyben áll egy sűrű szemöldökű, gúnyosan mosolygó úriember mellett, akinek a másik oldalán egy, az eredeti fiatalemberhez megszólalásig hasonlító férfi áll.

– Ezután természetesen a kutatás kiszélesedett – folytatta Ellen a beszámolót, és a vetítőt képek tömkelege borította be.

Egy fiatal nő, virágos kötényben, egy fehér hajú férfi szeretettel simogat egy kutyát, három katona mosolyog a kamerába, rajtuk a német, az olasz és a japán egyenruha, egy dúskeblű hölgy átölel egy mackós férfit, egy szőke férfi a saját nyakkendőjével fojtogat egy másikat, a harmadik próbálja szétválasztani őket, a negyedik meg a kép szélén könyököl, mintha ez csak egy mindennapos esemény lenne. Utána festmények fotói jöttek, híres képek, tömegjelenetek, királyi portrék. Mindegyiken bekarikázták a kérdéses alakokat.

– Így látott napvilágot a nyilatkozat, melyben ezek az _emberek_ megkértek bennünket, hogy ne kutassunk utánuk többet, inkább felvállalják ők maguk, hogy kicsodák, micsodák. Előzetesen elmondták, hogy ők semmiféle szuperképességgel nem rendelkeznek, nem többek minálunk. Az előzetes egyeztetés során ragaszkodtak ehhez az álláspontjukhoz, meg ahhoz is, hogy ők tulajdonképpen a világ országainak megtestesülései.

A hallgatóság állva tapsolt. Ellen felemelte a kezét, és úgy maradt, mosolyogva, míg el nem csendesültek.

– Most tehát köszöntsük azokat az országokat, akik elfogadták a meghívást, és eljöttek erre a kis beszélgetésre.

OuO

Előzetes találgatások természetesen voltak a nyilatkozat után, hogy ki kicsoda. Néhányukról nem volt nehéz kitalálni – egy ország nyilván nem a szomszéd egyenruhájában áll neki pózolni –, azonban akadtak kérdéses alakok, így olyanok is, akikről nem tudták megállapítani, hogy ők egyáltalán beletartoznak-e ebbe a körbe, vagy sem.

– Először, egy olyan országot köszönthetünk a színpadon, akit elkerült a média. Köszöntsük nagy tapssal… Spanyolországot!

A reflektorok a színpadra lépő, olajbarna bőrű férfira irányultak, aki szélesen mosolyogva lejtett oda Ellenhez. Kezet ráztak, és kölcsönösen bemutatkoztak egymásnak:

– Ellen DeGeneres.

– _Reino de Espa_ _ñ_ _a._ Örvendek a találkozásnak.

– Hogy szólíthatom?

– Ahogy önnek jól esik. Spain, Spanyolország, España, Spagna… Bármelyik megfelel.

Ellen megköszönte, és a konferencia-asztal felé irányította a férfit, aki megkereste a saját „nevével" fémjelzett táblát, és helyet foglalt.

– Következő vendégünket bizonyára ismerik a képekről, aki nem más, mint Kanada!

Szégyenlősen óvakodott be, a jegesmedvéjét ölelve. Lágyan mosolygott, mondta, hogy ő csak Canada, és lecsüccsent a helyére. Spanyolországgal integettek egymásnak.

Lassan jöttek a többiek is. Franciaország látványosan flörtölt mind a műsorvezetővel, mind a közönséggel. Utána Németország következett, akinek meglehetősen merev volt az arca és előre is elnézést kért, ha esetleg telefonon zaklatnák műsor közben.

– Neked mondtuk a megegyezést? – kérdezte tőle a spanyol. – Aki felveszi a telefont, annak itt, mindenki előtt kell elintézni a beszélgetést.

– Igen?

– Ugyan már, mon ami, hogy nézne ki, ha mind kisorjáznánk telefonálni? Ha a főnököd hív, azt nem kell kihangosítani, de itt kell maradnod akkor is. Hátha így nem akarnak majd élő adásban kiosztani, még a végén sztrájkolni támadna kedvem.

– Mikor nem támad hozzá kedved… – dünnyögte erre a német és leült ő is.

– Hah, ez tényleg egy remek kérdés – lépett be a színpadra a képekről is ismert sűrű szemöldökű férfi. Nem várta meg, hogy bemutassák, Ellenhez lépett, kezet csókolt neki, majd meleg mosollyal bemutatkozott ő maga: – _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nor_ _t_ _hern Ireland_. Szólítson kérem Angliának.

– Vagy szemöldöknek, azt szereti – fűzte hozzá a francia.

– Elhallgass, békaevő, mert még a végén csúnyát találok mondani – csikorgó mosollyal nézett a franciára.

Németország csak diplomatikusan felvonta a szemöldökét, majd leellenőrizte, hogy van az ültetés. Mindannyiuk jól felfogott érdeke szerint kicserélte Anglia és Amerika névtábláját, hogy az angol és a francia ne egymás mellé üljön.

– Csak a biztonság kedvéért – sandított Ellenre. – Gondolom, nem most szeretnénk kirobbantani egy új száz éves háborút.

– Oh, pedig csak egy szavába kerülne – vigyorgott Franciaország.

– Akkor rendezzük le, amikor jól esik – ült le Anglia is.

– Mr England, please – sóhajtott Kanada. – Papa, s'il vous plaît.

Azok ketten morogtak és két különböző irányba néztek. A nézők csak ültek zavartan, és reménykedtek benne, hogy az országok közötti ellenségeskedés nem okoz háborút.

– Vee… ne tessék aggódni, mindig ez van – mire Ellen felnézett, a barátságos arcú, láthatóan olasz férfi már ott állt mellette. – Franciaország bátyus és Anglia imád vitatkozni egymással, de valójában minden bajukat egymással vitatják meg.

– Masszírozott már meg? – bökött Anglia a franciára. – Valahányszor átmegyek hozzá panaszkodni, arra jut, hogy egy masszás biztos segít rajtam.

– Angleterre egészen megértő alkat – bólogatott Franciaország is.

A nézők már végképp nem értettek semmit, az olasz azonban felnevetett, és kezet rázott Ellennel.

– Ciao, bella! Észak-Olaszország vagyok, vagy Italia Veneziano, ahogy tetszik. A bátyám is hamarosan itt lesz, csak tudtommal még van egy kis…

Félbeszakította a színpad hátuljából beszűrődő kiabálás:

– … e sii pronto, dannazione!

– Ojjaj, bátyus morcos – Veneziano félrebillentett fejjel Ellenre mosolygott. – Előre is elnézést, ha goromba pokróc lesz.

– Ne beszélj zöldségeket, fratello.

Azzal kreolbőrű férfi lépett a színre. Kissé arrogáns arckifejezése, lesimult mozgása és nyitott szemei sokkal érettebbnek mutatták, mint testvérét. Megeresztett egy csábos mosolyt Ellen felé.

– Ciao, bella – a hangja leginkább a dorombolás kategóriájába volt sorolható, mint korábban Franciaországé. – Repubblica Italiana, az ország déli fele.

– És hogyan szólíthatom, uram? – kuncogott Ellen.

– Italia Romano.

A két testvér megeresztett még egy mosolyt a műsorvezető felé, és leültek a helyükre, Romano Spanyolország, Veneziano Németország mellé. Továbbra is egymás mellett maradtak, és az idősebb fivérnek leülés után többször is el kellett hárítania az ifjabbikból hirtelen kitörő szeretetrohamot. Veneziano sikertelenségét látva töretlen jókedvvel fordult a másik irányba.

– Kapitáány~ – simult az izmos némethez.

– Jól van már – Németország egy kicsit elpirult. Megpaskolta az olasz fejét. – Viselkedj, kérlek.

OuO

Közben folytatódott az országok felkonferálása:

– A távoli keletről nem más érkezett hozzánk, mint Japán!

Alacsony, semleges arcú, meghatározhatatlan korú férfi tűnt fel. Még alacsonyabb volt, mint Ellen. Kezet fogtak, Japán kipréselt magából egy udvarias mosolyt. A többi ország látta, hogy zavarban van, és túlságosan zárkózott lélek ahhoz, hogy élvezze a körülötte zajló felhajtást. Legelső őszinte reakciója a halk kuncogás volt, mikor Veneziano felugrott és megölelte, majd leülése után Németország vállon veregette.

– Észak-Európa képviselője, Izland!

Az emberek számításaival ellentétben nem egy két méteres viking lépett be, hanem egy Japánhoz hasonlóan alacsony, de vakítóan szőke férfi, kissé ódivatú öltönyben. Rezzenéstelen arccal fogott kezet Ellennel.

– Oh – lepődött meg a nő. – Nocsak.

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte Izland.

– Nem, csak érdekes… szóljanak közbe, ha rosszul mondom, de úgy vettem észre, hogy az önök kezének hőmérséklete attól függ, hogy hol fekszik az országuk.

– Ez így van – bólintott rá Franciaország.

– Arra számította, hogy önnek, meg ne sértődjön, kedves Izland, olyan hideg lesz a keze, mint a jég, de nem, kifejezetten meleg.

Izland ajkai szégyenlős, de barátságos mosolyra húzódtak.

– Nem tudom, tudja-e, de az otthonom igen gazdag geotermikus erőforrásokban. Észak hidege valóban jelen van, de engem hévizek és vulkánok tartanak melegen.

– És Isten óvjon miket attól, hogy megint megfázzon, mert akkor nem megyünk haza – nézett az ég felé Anglia.

Megjegyzésére a többiek kuncogni kezdtek. Izland gyilkos pillantást vetett rájuk.

– Nem azért tört ki az Eyjafjallajökull, mert megfáztam. _Azért_ fáztam meg, mert kitört. Van különbség.

– Viszont nagyon viccesen néz ki mérgesen – kacarászott Franciaország.

Izland folytatta a gyilkos pillantást, azonban sokat rontott az intenzitásán, hogy közben kirázta a hideg.

– Jól van? – kérdezte aggódva Ellen.

– Persze, ne aggódjon… csak földrengés, előfordul. Nézzen rá Japánra, neki folyton remeg a keze.

Azzal felszegett fejjel felment a pódiumra és helyet foglalt az asztal jobb szélén, Kanada mellett.

– Nem is értem, hogy lehet, hogy te jöttél – hajolt előre Franciaország, hogy lássa. – Mire fel engedtek el a többiek?

Abban a pillanatban meglátták, hogy mire célzott korábban a mérgességgel kapcsolatban. Izland a füle hegyéig elvörösödött, és hangos, morajló hangon, mutatóujját a másik országra szegezve állt neki a kiosztásnak:

– Akadjatok le rólam, az isten szerelmére! Bezzeg az, hogy Németország eljön és nem a bátyja van itt helyette, az nem zavar senkit, Kanadát és Amerikát sem (sípolás) senki, sőt, tudtommal az országok idősebb felében vagyok benne, szóval csak azért, mert Norge _még mindig_ nem fogta fel, hogy felnőtt vagyok, nem kell úgy kezelni, mint egy gyereket!

Spanyolország súgott:

– Norge, vagyis Norvégia, Izland bátyja. Elég hűvös figura.

Ellen kérdése elé vágva Anglia közölte:

– Tudja mit, hívja be azt a… khm, szóval az utolsó résztvevőt is, és akkor majd kitérünk a családi kapcsolatokra.

OuO

Ellen beleegyezően bólintott, visszafordult a közönsége felé, és lelkesen, széles gesztikulációval konferálta fel az utolsó üres szék birtokosát.

– Köszöntsék a titokzatos hőst, aki jelen eseményünk házigazdájának is tekinthető: az Amerikai Egyesült Államokat!

Amerika abszolút a „hős" szó hatása alá került. Világ boldogjaként lépett színpadra, Ellenhez hussant és megragadta a kezét.

– Hatalmas rajongód vagyok – közölte csillogó szemmel. – Láttam minden előadásodat, és majd szeretnék kérni egy autogramot, ha lehet.

– Oh… természetesen.

– Majd kérlek a sírkövemre is írd rá, hogy találkoztunk – kacsintott.

– Tessék?

Amerika a háta mögé bökött a többiekre. Nagyon csúnyán mustrálták a fiút.

– Éppen agyon akarnak csapni – nevetett.

– Be kellett zárnom miattad a szalonom, persze, hogy haragszom rád – fuffogott Franciaország.

– Lőttek a pubomnak – fűzte hozzá Anglia.

– Két hete nem tudok lemenni a sarki boltba, mert lerohannak – mosolygott Kanada. – Kezd kicsit zavarni.

És most, hogy ők felfedték problémáikat, természetesen a többiek sem maradhattak le:

– Be kellett zárnunk a cipészetünk, pedig kezdett felpörögni az üzlet.

– Oda a pizzériám.

– Beleraktak nyolc animébe, és omlanak rám a levelek…

– Doitsu, nagyon csendben vagy, veled mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Veneziano.

Németország diplomatikusan sóhajtott egyet és elhúzta a száját.

– Van az a kép… amin a Harmadik Birodalom egyenruhájában vagyok. Azóta szélsőjobbos meg náciellenes tüntetők verik egymást a házam előtt. És mivel most az egész világ néz, hivatalos jogi közleményként szeretném a tudtukra adni, hogy igen, az egy hatalmas és orbitális baklövés volt a részemről, és noha nem tudom ennyivel jóvátenni, de nagyon sajnálom. A szélsőjobbosoknak ezúton is üzenem, hogy húzzanak haza, nem vagyok hajlandó szóba állni velük.

– Tényleg nagyon sajnálja – bólintott Anglia.

– Aláírom – biccentett Franciaország. – Tessék szépen leakadni róla, és ezt én mondom.

– Bizony – bólogatott Amerika is. – Legyen szíves mindenki a jelen felé tendálni, a második világháború már nagyon régen volt. Ne is beszéljünk többet ilyesmiről, csak rossz kedvem lesz tőle.

Erre csak bólogattak mind. Japán fázósan megdörgölte a felkarjait.

OuO

Amerika is leült, az utolsó szabad helyre. Eredetileg ő ült volna az asztal közepére, de egyéb viták megakadályozása végett ő lett a nagy fal a Brit Birodalom és a Dicső Franciahon között. Még mindig mosolygott. Vagy már megint, úgy tűnt, ezt az ő esetében nem lehet eldönteni.

– Az előbb céloztak bizonyos családi kapcsolatokra az országok között – kezdett bele Ellen. – Ezek szerint önök között rokonság van?

Az országok végignéztek egymáson, hogy ki legyen az a szerencsés, akinek ezt ki kell fejteni. Végül Amerika istenesen hátbacsapta Angliát.

– Hajrá, Ar…

Egyszerre két oldalról fogták be a száját.

– Ha ki mered mondani, agyonváglak – közölte szikrázó szemmel a férfi. – Így is elszúrtad az életünk, legalább meló után ne koslassanak utánam.

– Bocs, Anglia, nem direkt volt… Bocs.

Összehúzott szemekkel, szigorúan biccentett. Visszafordult Ellen felé, és az iménti közjátékot figyelmen kívül hagyva belekezdett a magyarázatba:

– A kérdésére a válasz igen, mi mind rokonok vagyunk. Természetesen csak amolyan fogadott szinten. A nevelő-nevelt kapcsolat szerint tekintjük egymást testvérnek, bár vannak egészen egyéni esetek is. Itt vannak például az olaszok, ők testvérek. Kanada Franciaország _és_ az én öcsém, emellett Amerikával ikreknek tekintjük őket.

– Aminek mi nem örülünk – szúrta közbe Amerika. – Amúgy tökre azt hittem, hogy majd engem hozol fel kistesónak.

– Ki van csukva, hozzád soha nem volt semmi közöm – közölte Anglia és további beszéd helyett inkább töltött magának egy csésze teát. Elég volt egyetlen korty és máris vöröslő fejjel fordult Amerika felé: – Mi ez?! Mit merészelsz te teának nevezni, áruló fattya?! Hát ki tanított meg teát főzni?!

A további ordítozást csak az első sorokban ülők hallhatták, Japán volt olyan kedves és letakarta Anglia mikrofonját. Amerika sztoikus nyugalommal tűrte egykori nevelője kirohanását, aki csakhamar lenyugodott, majd kicserélte a saját bögréjét Amerikáéval, előbányászott az asztal alól egy kisebb aktatáskát, és ott az asztalnál nekiállt teát főzni. Ez a művelet eléggé megnyugtatta ahhoz, hogy Japán úgy vélje, már nem szükséges a beavatkozása.

– Amolyan testvér-unokatestvér-egyéb rokon-barát hálózat az egész világ – folytatta zavartalanul Franciaország. – Ezek a kapcsolatok pedig attól függetlenül fennállnak, hogy milyen a hivatalos kapcsolatunk. Anglia még mindig haragszik Amerikára _bizonyos események_ miatt, amit nem mondunk ki, mert akkor üvöltözés lesz, és mindenki gyilkos hangulatba kerül, ettől függetlenül múlt télen ő ápolta ezt az istencsapását, mikor elmentek Kanadával korcsolyázni és eltörte a lábát.

– Soha többé nem megyek Kanadába – csóválta a fejét Amerika.

– Szavad ne feledd – vágta rá Kanada.

– És önök? – fordult az asztal csendesebb feléhez Ellen.

– A nagy családfa szerint Kína testvére vagyok, de soha nem volt felhőtlen a kapcsolatunk – válaszolt halkan Japán.

– Öhh… Dél-Amerika? – Spanyolország nevetett és próbált kimászni a magyarázkodásból. – Bár a nevelő-nevelt testvérkapcsolathoz hozzá tartozik az is, hogy Romano gyerekkorában nálam lakott, ettől függetlenül nem tekintjük testvéremnek.

– Az kéne még, éppen elég egy idióta a családomba – horkantott az említett.

– Vee, fratello, ne legyél már ilyen…

– Hozzám ne érj! – hárította el Dél-Olaszország az öccse hirtelen támadt ölelkezési rohamát. – Tudja, nagyon szép ez a testvér-dolog, ettől függetlenül senkit nem tart vissza attól, hogy nekiessen a másiknak. Spagna nagyon szofisztikáltan fogalmazott azzal, hogy nála laktam, azt nem tette hozzá, hogy előtte egy hadsereggel szétnézett Szicíliában.

– És kivertem onnan a franciát, ezt azért tedd hozzá.

– Pff, csak azért sikerült, mert épp siettem haza – dobta hátra szőke loknijait Franciaország. – Viszont én vagyok mindegyikük bátyja, és a nyugati régió rangidőse.

– Mert egy vénség vagy – fuvolázta Anglia. – Oh, nézd már, van egy ősz hajszálad!

– Mi?! Hol?!

Míg Anglia betegre nevette magát szomszédján, akit Amerika meg Kanada próbált kimenekíteni a pánikból, a többiek csak nézték a jelenetet. Aztán Japán felnézett.

– Sosem értettem igazán az európaiakat…

OuO

A kedélyek megnyugvása után Ellen Izlandhoz fordult:

– Skandináviában mi a helyzet?

– Még mindenek kezdetén testvérré fogadtuk egymást – mondta Izland.

Ellen erre összevonta a szemöldökét, majd megkérte a stábot, hogy ugyan vetítsék már ki azt az ominózus fotót, amin Norvégia Dániát fojtogatja, Finnország kétségbeesik, Svédország meg szarik az egészre.

– Életkép – vont vállat Izland. – Mindenhol vannak viták.

– Azért jobb helyeken nem akarjuk megfojtani a testvérünk a nyakkendőjével – somolygott Ellen.

– Jobb helyen nem állnak neki háborúzni a testvérek – horkantott Amerika. – Mi meg mást se csináltunk… Azért az utóbbi időszakban igyekszünk moderálni magunk, nem, srácok?

Erre Anglia cinikusan felhorkant:

– Neked nem kéne testvérháborúkról beszélni, nem a te bátyád Skócia… Mellesleg de, sokkal békésebb a világ, már csak az afrikaiakat meg az ázsiaiakat ütjük, egymást nem. Mennyivel jobb a helyzet.

– Az más, azt még meg kell oldani, ellenben szerintem csodaszépen haladunk afelé, hogy békében éljünk.

– Látom – bólintott Ellen, és visszafordult Izlandhoz. – Szóval önök így öten testvérek?

– Eredetileg négyen voltunk – javította ki őt Izland. – A finn később érkezett a térségbe, de azóta jól megvannak Svédországgal, úgyhogy őt is bevettük. Meg újabban Dánia húga, Feröer is velünk szokott kimozdulni.

– Húga? Igaz is, akartam kérdezni, hogy milyen a nők aránya az országoknál.

– Elég kevesen vannak – sóhajtott szomorúan Franciaország. – Kár.

– Az egyenjogúság elég új keletű intézmény – magyarázta Spanyolország. – A női megtestesülésű országok legtöbbször olyan területek, amik sokat voltak másik ország fennhatósága alatt, mint Ukrajna vagy Fehéroroszország. A többiek meg… Nekünk is akadtak problémáink azzal, hogy megértessük a vezetőinkkel, hogy pontosan mit is keresünk a nagypolitikában. Most képzelje el ezt a beszélgetést a középkorban úgy, hogy a beszélgetés egyik szereplője nő.

– És egyszer-kétszer megpróbálták férjhez adni őket – horkantott Anglia.

– Ó, arra emlékszem – derült fel Veneziano. – Egy alkalommal Magyarország kisasszony egy fél napot kiabált Ausztria egyik királyával, mire az felfogta, hogy a kisasszony kicsoda. Ausztria úr utána egy hétig nem mert a kisasszony szeme elé kerülni.

– Miért vagyok meglepve – kuncogott Franciaország, és hirtelen felegyenesedett. – Tényleg, nem úgy volt, hogy Magyarország is jön?

– De igen – szólalt meg hosszú idő óta először Németország. – Csak a végén mégis elment nyaralni.

Ellennek hirtelen leesett, hogy olyan keveset faggatta eddig a németet.

– Ön még nem is mondta, hogy vannak-e testvérei.

– Persze, hogy nem, legszívesebben letagadnám az összeset – vágta rá. – Na jó, azért ott még nem tartunk, de… egy kicsit komplikált a helyzet odahaza.

– Igen, Doitsu helyzete elég furcsa – mosolygott Veneziano. – Az egységes Olaszország megalakításakor csak annyi történt, hogy én és fratello összebútoroztunk, és onnantól kezdve együtt intéztük a dolgokat…

– Elég sarkítva, de igen ez volt a helyzet – szúrta közbe Romano.

– … viszont Doitsu akkor született, amikor az egységes Németország megalakult.

– Addig is éppen elég vita volt, Bruder azt mondta, hogy így volt a legegyszerűbb, egyébként még legalább ötven évet háborúzott volna a többiekkel…

– Bocsánat, de… kifejtené bővebben?

Németország megvakarta a tarkóját.

– Nos, a… a német területek elég széttagoltak voltak, és végül az egyik bátyám, Poroszország javaslatára alakult meg a Német Császárság, és születtem meg én. A testvéreimnek szabadállami joguk volt és van is jelenleg, mert Németország szövetségi köztársaság, minden Bundesland azt csinál otthon, amit akar. Persze csak azután, hogy szóltak nekem, és központilag is jóváhagytuk. Én az egységes Németországot képviselem, az észak-déli vitatkozásról a bátyáim tehetnek.

– Van vita Észak és Dél-Németországban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ellen.

– Akad. Bajorország nem hajlandó a Hochdeutsch-ot használni, ha velünk beszél, nem mintha nem érteném a bajor németet, ettől függetlenül a többi bátyámnak piszkálja a csőrét a dolog. Az északiakat „Pressn"-nek szólítja, ami a Preußenből, vagyis a Poroszországból jön. És van az a csúnya szokása, hogy utálja az északi németeket. Cserébe drága Bruder nem hajlandó bajor sört inni.

– Egy pillanatra. Ez a bizonyos Poroszország…

– Egy ma már nem létező ország. Bruder sokszor változtatott nevet élete során, most ő képviseli a tartományok sorában Brandenburgot. Ő volt korábban szovjet fennhatóság alatt.

– Na igen – fújt Amerika. – Egy további csodaszép része a történelemnek. Egyéb téma?

– Csak nem zavar, hogy olyan dolgokról kell beszélnünk, ami kellemetlen számodra? – somolygott Anglia. – Képzeld, a dolgok többsége, amit nyilvánosan csinálsz, kellemetlen a mi számunkra.

– Most szidod az országom?

– Nem, személyesen téged szidlak.

– Nem vagy elég toleráns.

– A tolerancia mintaképe vagyok.

– Az Svédország – szólt közbe Izland.

– Amerika, mi mind roppant toleránsak vagyunk – pillantott rá Németország. – Egyedül ez a kettő szokta egymást piszkálni a vallással.

– Már miért piszkálnám? – háborodott fel Franciaország. – Nem csinálok semmi ilyesmit, legutóbb is csak megjegyeztem neki, hogy nem elég biztos a hitében.

A vöröslő fejű Anglia ekkor csapott az asztalra.

– Mert mi bajod neked azzal, hogy miben hiszek és miben nem?!

– Mon cher, az első dolog, amit eliszol, az a vallásod. Múltkor például buddhista lettél.

Anglia meghökkent.

– Amikor rákérdeztem, letagadtad.

– Persze, hogy letagadtam, agyon is ütöttél volna…

– Dehogy ütöttelek volna meg, de akkor legalább tudtam volna értelmes magyarázatot adni őfelségének, hogy miért késtem a találkozóról, és aznap reggel miért Tibetben ébredtem.

Anglián látszódott, hogy ezt a rövid kiruccanását azóta se tudja hová tenni. Japánon csak az látszódott, hogy továbbra se érti az európaiakat. Kanada amőbázott Izlanddal. Észak-Olaszország Németország vállának dőlve dudorászott.

OuO

További kellemes és kellemetlen témákról beszélgettek, mikor Németország telefonja megzizzent. Aztán zizegett tovább.

– Egyezmény – vigyorgott Franciaország. – Ki keres?

– Merkel – válaszolta Németország, és lemondó sóhajában benne volt, hogy szeretne tovább lebegni a semmiben az örökkévalóságig.

– Akkor nem kell kihangosítanod, azt viszont értékelnénk, ha itt maradnál, és igyekeznél minél gyorsabban lezavarni a beszélgetést. – Ellenre nézett. – A főnöke.

Németország megköszörülte a torkát és a füléhez emelte a készüléket.

– _Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Was kann ich für Sie tun?_

Hallgatta a vonal túlfelén beszélőt. Megvárta, amíg befejezi, akkor aztán elvette a fülétől az eszközt és benyomta a kihangosítást. Letette a mikrofonja mellé, és csak utána kérdezett.

– Württemberg, szabad tudnom, hogy került hozzád a kancellár telefonja?

– _Vajon hogy… míg te a tengerentúlon mereszted a_ (a backstage kisípolta a következő pár szót), _addig akadnak idehaza emberek, akiknek dolgozni kell._

Württemberg oldaláról valaki belerikkantott a telefonba:

– _És az nem Würt, elhiheted!_

– _Fogd be, Hessen!_

– Ugye tudjátok, hogy éppen élő adásban vagyok?

– _Persze, hogy tudjuk, nézzük._

– Akkor minek hívtatok fel? – fakadt ki.

– _Semmiért, csak szólni akartunk, hogy megittuk a sörödet, meg Prussiét is, majd amikor jössz hazafele, hozzál már._

– Egy pillanat, ti ketten most nálam csöveltek?

– _Mit ketten, mindannyian. Schleswig és Türingia hozott sütit, és asszem Szászország akart veled beszélni, csak elküldtük, hogy sétáltassa meg a kutyáidat, mert úgy tűnt, hogy kilométer-hiányuk van, legalábbis eléggé kaparták a falat…_

Németország ekkor nyomta ki a telefont. Utána rituálisan lefejelte az asztalt. Fektéből Veneziano felé fordult:

– Mondd csak, van egy szabad ágyad a következő hétre?

– Ve?

– Nincs az a pénz, hogy hazamenjek, amíg ezeket nálam eszi a fene…

Újra megzizzent a telefonja, ezúttal csak egy üzenet érkezett rá.

– Halljuk – vigyorgott Amerika.

Németország elkínzott arccal nézett a nagyon jól szórakozó többi országra, és megnyitotta az üzenetet. Elolvasta, aztán a kamerába pillantva felolvasta:

– „Bruder, kérlek, mondd meg azoknak a (újabb kisípolás a backstage jóvoltából), hogy ha nem takarodnak ki a lakrészemből, akkor karácsony és újév között egyesével rájuk gyújtom a házukat. Sok szeretettel üdvözöl: legcsodálatosabb és leghatalmasabb bátyád. Utóirat: itt vagyunk Magyarországgal Izlandon, és elakadtunk egy kimondhatatlan nevű település mellett. Megkérnéd Izlandot, hogy küldjön valakit, aki elvontat minket a következő benzinkútig?"

Izland az asztal másik végén felnevetett.

– Hogyne, amint tudom, hogy hol vannak.

– Azt írja, hogy mindjárt küld róla fotót. Japán, eladnád arra a telefonom, kérlek?

– Rákapcsolhatjuk a telefont a nagyvetítőre, és akkor nem kell ezzel bajlódni – vetette fel Ellen. – Meg akkor mi is látjuk, merre nyaralnak az országok. Szeretnék látni?

A nézőtér lelkesen egyetértett.

Hátulról előreszaladt egy technikus, bedugott egy kábelt az asztal egyik aljzatába és rádugta a telefont. A kivetítőn megjelent Németország telefonjának háttere.

– Ez a táj az ön országában van? – kérdezte Ellen a képernyőt nézve.

– Igen… Szászországban fotóztam, ez a Bastei híd.

A képernyőn egy engedélykérés jelent meg, miszerint az eszközre fotók érkeznek, engedélyezi-e. A német rábökött az engedélyre, mire a nagyképernyőt betöltötte egy hóban bokáig süllyedt láb képe.

– Szerintetek tudja, hogy ebből nem lehet megállapítani, hol van? – kérdezte Amerika.

– Nagyon remélem, mert felhívni nem fogom – szögezte le a német.

Mire kimondta, új kép volt fenn, ezúttal csak a hóról.

– Mi a fenét csinál? – kérdezte Romano félrebillentett fejjel.

– Csak bénázik – legyintett Spagna.

Megint új kép, egy útjelző-tábláról, rajta nagy rakás hosszú, fura izlandi névvel. A szigetország már telefonált is, pergő nyelvvel darálta az instrukciókat valakinek. Természetesen izlandiul.

Új kép, a tábla mellett megjelent egy ember pufajkában. Síszemüveg volt rajta meg bojtos sapka, az alól kilógtak hosszú, barna fürtjei. Az álla csúcsát takarta a sál, amit eddig valószínűleg az arcába húzott. Orcái és orra hegye piros volt a hidegtől.

– Szerintem sorozatlövésre állította a fényképezőjét – jegyezte meg Franciaország. – Prussiból kinézem.

Spanyolország nevetett.

A következő képen a nő nevetett, és egy másik alak tartott a tábla felé, kitárt karral.

Utána kétoldalról pózoltak a táblával. Majd Poroszország Magyarország felé fordulva mondott valamit. A következő képen a nő a zsebeit túrta. Utána odaadott egy tollat a porosznak, aki a következő képen nekiállt fagyálló alkoholos filccel írni a táblára.

– Küldd oda a rendőrséget is, ha már van olyan hülye, hogy fotózza, ahogy rongálja a köztulajdont – nevetett fel Amerika.

Izland csak mosolygott.

Három képpel később a két ország már győzelmi jelekkel, nevetve álltak újdonsült feliratuk alatt, miszerint _Wir haben Island erobert_ _!_

– Mit írt oda? – kérdezte Veneziano a fejét csóváló Németországtól.

– „Meghódítottuk Izlandot!"

Mire Izland felháborodva:

– Azt meg a jó (a backstage hajókürttel sípolt, mintegy megkérve őket, hogy legyenek szívesek moderálni magukat)!

Az országok nevettek. Ellen zavart kérdésére néztek fel, aki még mindig a kivetítőt nézte, rajta a pár másodpercenként feltűnő újabb és újabb képekkel.

– Ez is általános?

Hátrafordultak, és azzal szembesültek, hogy azok ketten már a harmadik fénykép óta smárolnak a hóban.

– Tőlük igen – fordult vissza Franciaország. – Az a két mafla, egy csomó ideig tartott összehozni őket.

– Na igen – kacarászott Spanyolország is. – Prussi úgy az 1300-as évek óta bele van esve abba a lányba.

– És ahhoz a jól bevált óvodás taktikához folyamodott, hogy folyamatosan piszkálta – röhögött Franciaország is.

Egyszerre a többiek is felnevettek.

– Most nézd, most nézd, Magyarország észrevette, hogy sorozatlövőn van a kamera!

A képen csak annyit láttak, hogy éppen leüti Poroszországot, az utána következőn égnek emelt karokkal átkozódik, majd a kamera felé lép, mögötte a porosz a hóban kiterülve röhög. Ez volt az utolsó fotó.

– Hé, Germany, melyiküket fogják jobban megrúgni ezért, a bátyádat, vagy Magyarországot? – röhögte Amerika, majd Ellen felé fordult: – Csak azért, mert kikötötték, hogy a magánéletünket leszünk szívesek úgy előadni, hogy azt ne lehessen kötni semmiféle politikai dologhoz.

– Ezért záratták be velem a fodrászatomat, köszi, Amérique. – A francia duzzogott. – Prussit meg vigye el az ördög. Hogy a fenébe tudta _pont ő_ befűzni Magyarországot?

– Hát igen – értett egyet savanyúan Anglia.

– Ő kapta meg tőlük az "Európa legszebb lánya"-címet – magyarázta Kanada. – Nem mintha olyan sok nőnemű ország lenne Európában.

– Mért, most ki kapta volna? Ukrajna ehhez túl szégyenlős, Fehéroroszországot hagyjuk, Csehország még mindig Szlovákiával fut, Feröer meg úgy néz ki, mint Dánia mellekkel – vette számba a lehetőségeket Anglia. – Belgiummal meg gondolom egyikünk se akar még egyszer kikezdeni.

– Isten ments, elég egy EU – kapott a szívéhez Franciaország. – Többet nem iszom belga pezsgőt.

Kanada úgy tűnik, magára vállalta a magyarázó szerepet:

– Az Unió Belgium fia, valószínűleg egy görbe estéből született. Azóta se mondta meg, hogy ki az apja…

– Lehet, hogy jobb is úgy – dünnyögte Németország, mire Anglia konkrétan felnyerített:

– Jaj tényleg, akkor te is fejre álltál!

– Mert te olyan józan voltál!

– Ugyan már, az, hogy Anglia berúg, mint az albán szamár, nem újdonság – legyintett Amerika. Rosszkedvűnek tűnt. – Ez is valamelyik Eurovíziótok után volt, ugye?

– Ennyire zavar, hogy te nem vagy ott? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Kanada.

– Ausztrália bekönyörögte magát, neked is csak egy szavadba kerül – vigyorgott Spanyolhon.

– Inkább nem, köszönöm, nem kérek ebből az őrületből… – Ellenre nézett. – Még tavaly volt, hogy unatkoztam, és átjöttem idegesíteni Angliát, de pechemre pont elkaptam ezt a csodát…

– Úúú, amiről csináltad azt a videót? – lelkesült fel Kanada.

– Jaja, az.

– Az valami hatalmas, mutasd már meg nekik…

– Miről van szó? – kérdezte Anglia gyanakodva.

Nem lehetett több kérdése, mert Amerika nem várta meg a technikust, rádugta a telefonját ő maga a kivetítőre és belőtte a videót.

Kicsit remegős volt a felvétel, de nem zavaróan. Anglia és Franciaország ült egy körkanapén, körülöttük diszkófények, a háttérben halkan dübörgött a basszus. Mindkét országon fekete nadrág, ünneplőcipő. A szmokingjuk valahol elhagyták, az ingujjuk feltűrték. Franciaországnak még a csokornyakkendője is kibomlott.

– Onhonhon, nézd csak, ki van mögöttem, honhon!

Mire Anglia dühtől jóformán összeakadó szemöldökökkel pattant fel és kezdett ordítani vele:

– (Sípolás) vagy ennyire eltelve magadtól, ez csak egy (sípolás) dalfesztivál, úgy ülsz ott, mintha te (sípolás) volna a spanyolviaszt, (sípolás)!

A háttérben folytatódott a pontok kiosztása. Az angol kapott három pontot. Röpke csend következett, de az aktuális felsorolásból kihagyták a franciát. Azok ketten egymásra néztek, aztán Anglia hatalmasat üvöltve az ég felé lökte a karjait.

– Ezt neked, csigaevő! Haha! Így kell ezt csinálni, látod, a Brit Birodalom napja csak most kezdett emelkedni!

Azzal röhögve leült és úgy hátbavágta Franciaországot, hogy az még a a nézőknek is fájt.

Kanada és Amerika illetlenül jól szórakozott a műsoron. Aztán nézték néhai nevelőiket. Anglia a teájába temetkezett, míg Franciaország roppant elégedetten bámult Anglia irányába.

– Ühm… papa? – kérdezte Kanada.

– Semmi gond, mon petit, pusztán arra várok, hogy Angleterre mondjon valamit.

Anglia színpadiasan sóhajtott, és udvarias mosollyal fordult a francia felé.

– Csak azért, mert idén szerencséd volt, nem kell, hogy a fejedbe szálljon.

– Igen? Felhívom rá a figyelmét drága, hogy több pontom lett csak az idén, mint magának az elmúlt hét évben összesen.

– Na igen, a tavalyi meg a tavalyelőtti eredményeit meg inkább szőnyeg alá söpri, mert a kettőt együtt is meg tudta számolni a tíz ujján, kedves uram!

– Kezd eldurvulni – jegyezte meg Spanyolország. – Már udvariaskodnak.

Japán összevont szemöldökkel fordult Németország felé.

– Úgy érzem, hogy ők ketten háborúskodás helyett a dalfesztiválon élik ki maguk, jól sejtem?

Németország valami olyasmit köhögött, hogy nem tudja, Japán miről beszél, és pirulva a másik irányba nézett.

– Hé, Japán! – szólt oda neki Amerika. – Igen, ez így van, csak tagadják. Mind tagadják.

– Nem tagadom, mert ezzel legitim indokom van pofán verni, ha marhaságot mond – fonta össze a karjait Anglia.

Megcsörrent a telefonja. Másodjára érte nyúlt, de addigra letették. Angliának viszont elég volt egy pillantás a telefon képernyőjére, és inkább a teájával kezdett foglalkozni.

– Ohh, mon ami, csak nem kapott egy kis figyelmeztetőt a főnökétől, hogy…

Azzal az ő telefonja is megcsörrent.

A többiek röhögtek, a leforrázott francia meg csak annyit dünnyögött:

– Majd lesheti a sztrájkot, amit kap…

OuO

Ellen csak nézte az országokat. Úgy látta, jobb lesz ez így. Nem tudott kitérni bővebben a romantikus kapcsolatokra ország és ország, illetve ország és polgár között, valahányszor szóba hozta, ők tereltek. Meg gátlástalanul veszekedtek élő adásban, időnként egészen elképesztő, réges-régi sérelmeket vágtak egymás fejéhez, máskor az előbb sértegetett ország vállára dőlve nevettek, míg másik két társuk oltotta egymást. Nem csak Anglia és Franciaország kapott figyelmeztetést otthonról, a beszélgetés végéig Amerika, Spanyolország, Romano és Izland is begyűjtött egy-egy figyelmeztetést, utóbbi ezen teljesen fel volt háborodva.

Ellen végül a műsoridő végén szólt, hogy illene már abbahagyni a perlekedést. Az országok felnéztek, egyszerre mosolyodtak el, vagy vették fel a pókerarcuk. Láthatatlan jelre álltak fel, jobb kezük a mellükre fektették és szívükből szóltak:

– Adj Uram, békét és virágzást az én országomnak, boldogságot és örömöt lakosainak, nekem pedig erőt és kitartást, hogy a helyes úton járjak, a békét megtartsam, az örömöt megadjam.

Meghajtották a fejüket.

Amerika természetesen úgy érezte, hogy övé kell legyen az utolsó szó.

– Akármi történt is a múltban, és akármi lesz a jövőben, szeretnénk, ha tudnák, és mind tudnák: mi önökért vagyunk, azért, hogy önöknek, a mi polgárainknak, jó legyen. Mi megteszünk mindent, ami tőlünk függ, és ami erőnkből kitelik. Isten óvja hazánkat.

– Ámen.

Összemosolyogtak. A fennkölt hangulatot Franciaország koronázta meg:

– Nagyszerű, most hogy ezt letudtuk, kihez megyünk inni?

* * *

… e sii pronto, dannazione! (olasz) – ...és legyen kész, az isten verje meg!

Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Was kann ich für Sie tun? – Német Szövetségi Köztársaság. Mit tehetek Önért?


	2. Második interjú

Mgj.: A történetet még július elsejére készítettem, és több felületen aznap posztoltam. Olvasáskor képzeljétek, hogy július elseje van.

Ez úton is elnézést kérek Ellen DeGenerestől, és a nemzetektől is mindazért, amit velük műveltem.

* * *

 **Hetalia in the Ellen's**

 **Túuuuuúúú!**

Ellen széles mosollyal, integetve jött be. Türelmesen megvárta, míg az állva tapsoló közönség megnyugszik, a kamerások pedig hálózaton belül jelzik, hogy megvannak. Az utolsó fordítók is bejelentkeztek, az újságírók közül a legbénábbak is bekapcsolták végre a diktafonjaik (kivéve a FOX egyik képviselőjét, aki nem vette le a sapkát a sajátjáról, ráadásul béna volt és az előző interjújára vette rá a statikus zörejt.)

– Jó estét kívánok mindenkinek, Ellen DeGeneres vagyok, és New Yorkból köszöntöm önöket itt, az Ellen's-ben. – Újabb tapshullám söpört végig a nézőkön. – Fél évvel ezelőtt már találkoztak egyszer néhány vendégünkkel, de – emelte fel a mutatóujját – ezúttal köszönthetünk köreinkben néhány olyan országot is, akikhez még nem volt szerencséjük. Elsőként kezdjük egy ismerőssel: Németországgal!

Balra lendítette a kezét, és a függöny mögül belépett a magas, szőke ország, hóna alatt egy dobbal. Ellen megütközve nézett a hangszerre.

– Majd eljön az ideje – nyújtott kezet Németország. – Addig is, kérem, ne említse, hogy nálam van, meglepetés.

– Ahogy kívánja.

Az ország nem a székéhez ment fel, hanem megkerülte Ellent, majd kivette a zsebéből a telefonját, és letette egy, a színpad szélén felállított kisasztalra.

– A múltkori megállapodás nem nagyon jött be – magyarázta, miközben a helyére ment. Leülés előtt megbámulta a maga melletti helyet, ahová nem volt kirakva névtábla, de egy vállrándítással letudta. – Úgy döntöttünk a többiekkel, hogy ha nincs a kezünk ügyében a telefon, akkor talán nem fognak zaklatni minket.

– Áh, minden világos.

Torkát köszörülve fordult, és bejelentette az következő országot:

– Franciaország!

A férfi egy kicsit kevésbé tűnt csábosnak mint legutóbb.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte kézfogás közben, mire a francia teljesen lelombozva kérdezte:

– Ennyire látszódik, hogy az utóbbi időben még levegőt venni se hagynak?

– Ó. Mi történt?

– Semmi, csak a szokásos… csináljam meg ezt, meg azt, országvezetés, a szokásos nóta. Csak nem mindegy, hogy valamit a jövő hétre kell elkészíteni, vagy adjuramisten-azonnal.

Szemét forgatva hagyta ott Ellent, de a telefonos asztal mellől felnézett:

– Bocsásson meg, direkt vagyunk egymás mellé osztva Angliával?

Ellen gyors egymásutánban pislogott négyet-ötöt.

– Nos, a francia és a brit kormány egy órával ezelőtt küldött egy kérvényt, hogy legyen így, azt hittem, tud róla…

Elhallgatott, mikor leolvasta Franciaország arcáról a mérhetetlen lemondást. Hozzátett néhány ó-francia szépséget is, amit a nyelvészek kedvéért a backstage nem sípolt ki. Ellen visszatért a felkonferáláshoz: gyors egymásutánban színpadra léptek az olaszok, Spanyolország és Japán. Romano kicsit nyűgösnek tűnt, Japán a szokásosnál is halkabban beszélt, Veneziano, aki egy hegedűtokkal érkezett, becsúsztatta a hangszert az asztal alá, leült és azon nyomban Németország vállára borult és elaludt. Spanyolország egy dobozt hozott magával, benne egy nagy adag papírvirág kellékeivel.

– Ne is kérdezze – legyintett fáradt mosollyal és letette magát Romano mellé.

Az olasz elkérte a telefonját, és volt olyan kedves, hogy ő vitte ki az asztalhoz.

– Most pedig, mivel külön kérte, hogy ne ő legyen az utolsó: az Egyesült Államok!

Ameika mosolya széles és ragyogó volt, ami egy kicsit megnyugtatta a nézőket. Az országokra ugyanígy hatott az ötliteres fémkanna a kezében, aminek a csőrén kávéillat és gőz jött ki. Valamelyikük még egy Isten óvja Amerikát is elmormolt az orra alatt, mikor a fiú nem Ellenhez, hanem a konferenciaasztalhoz lépett először, és letette rá a kávét. Németország az asztal alól előszedett egy adag csészét, és megindult az osztozkodás.

– Halihó! – csapott bele Ellen kezébe. – Nehogy azt hidd, hogy én kevésbé vagyok fáradt, csak már az előbb betoltam az átlagos éves kávéfogyasztásomat egy espressóba sűrítve. Ami leginkább arra volt jó, hogy a szívverésem felgyorsuljon, még mindig marha fáradt vagyok!

A nevetése olyan gondtalan volt, hogy nemigen tudtak hinni neki.

– Elnézést a kifejezésért, de akkor hogy a pokolba tudsz ilyen vidám lenni?

– Itthon vagyok – vont vállat vigyorogva. – Tudod, _Land of the Free…_ meg tök jó azok között lenni, akiket az ember szeret, otthon ők se így néznek ki. Kivéve Németország, meg még néhány, akit még nem hívtál be, de nem akarom előre lelőni a résztvevőket.

Ellen zavartan nézte az országot.

– „Azok között lenni, akiket az ember szeret" – ismételte.

– Ja – bólintott Amerika magától értetődően. Néztek egymásra egy kicsit a műsorvezetővel, aztán leesett neki, hogy a nő nem érti. Akkor előrehajolt és egyszerűen megölelte. – Nagyon szeretlek, tudod?

Ellen egészen meghatódva ölelte vissza. Mikor Amerika elengedte, elfordult, hogy kitörölje a könnyeket a szeméből, addig a fiú a kamerába nézett.

– Meg az összes lakosomat nagyon szeretem. Titeket is. – Fogpasztareklám-mosolyt villantott a nézőkre, aztán rábökött az egyikre: – Kivéve téged, te kanadai vagy.

– Tesó! – lépett be nevetve Kanada. Széttárta a karját. – Ne már.

Nagyon benne voltak az ölelkezésben, ők is összeborultak egy kicsit, és egymás vállát átkarolva álltak meg.

– Tudod, hogy csak húzlak – vigyorgott Amerika.

– Bezzeg, mikor én húzlak, hisztizel.

– Mert ugyanolyan arcot vágsz, mint mikor igazat mondasz! Honnan tudjam, hogy kamuzol, ha olyan marha komolyan tudod előadni?

Kanada csak rávillantott egy gonosz mosolyt, és gyöngéd legyintéssel hessegette a telefonos asztalka irányába. Megállt kezet fogni és köszönni Ellennek, aztán ment utána. Letette a telefonját, aztán lehajolt megkötni a cipőfűzőjét. A konferenciaasztalnál ezúttal Amerika mellé ültették.

* * *

Ellen hagyott még pár másodpercet a kamerásoknak ráfókuszálni a nevetgélő ikrekre – valójában csak megnézte az okosórája kijelzőjét, amire befutott a backstage üzenete, hogy Anglia még nem érkezett meg, így őt kihagyva folytatta:

– Köszöntsék sok szeretettel az egyetlen országot, aki egy egész kontinenst elfoglal: Ausztráliát!

– Ne mondj ilyet, a végén öcsikém fejébe száll – kotyogott közbe Amerika.

– Irigykedsz? – lépett be a színpadra a barna hajú, de szemöldökében és szeme színében Angliát, vigyorában Amerikát idéző ország. A stylistok eleget veszekedtek vele ahhoz, hogy klumpa helyett fekete cipőt húzzon (Németország csúnya pillantása valószínűleg többet nyomott a latban.)

Megszorongatta Ellen kezét, amit a bátyja megint nem hagyhatott szó nélkül:

– Amúgy jó tanács mindenkinek: nyáron ne fogjatok kezet Ausztráliával, múltkor, amikor nála voltam, az aszfalton grilleztünk, olyan meleg volt, és amikor kezet fogtunk, bevittek az ügyeletre másodfokú égési sérülésekkel.

– Pfft, mert gyenge vagy – kacagott srác. – Még a koalámtól is hogy berezeltél!

Kanada ekkor szólt közbe:

– Már nem azért, de a koalád tényleg elég para.

– És ezt rajtad kívül mindenki így gondolja – dünnyögte Franciaország. – Nem véletlen kértünk meg, hogy hagyd otthon ülések idejére.

– A koalámmal nincs semmi baj, oké?!

– A koalád egy undok, egocentrikus vakarcs – lépett be egy új ország, szelíden mosolyogva. – Igazuk van, tarthatnál helyette inkább bárányt.

– Hölgyeim és uraim, Új-Zéland – mutatta be a fiatal férfit Ellen.

Közbeszólása nem érintette meg a fivéreket, vitatkoztak tovább, csak bevették őt is.

– Nem vagyok olyan bárány-b(sípolás), mint te. – Ausztrália elkerekedő szemmel nézett körbe. – Most komolyan kisípolták, mikor azt mondtam, hogy (sípolás)? Hé!

– Szokj hozzá – vigyorgott Amerika. – És asszem nemzetközi megegyezés van arról, hogy négy kisípolt megjegyzés után figyelmeztetést kapsz, és minden figyelmeztetés után emelkedik a heti munkaórád.

– Mirű.

– Szerinted miért fogok mindjárt itt helyben elaludni? – fakadt ki Franciaország. – „Viselkedjen korához méltóan, monsieur." Képesek voltak ezt az arcomba mondani.

– Akkor játssz hullát – javasolta Romano.

Franciaország elég lenézően bámult rá.

Közben a négy fivér vitája valahol eltévedt, és…

– Értsem úgy, hogy azért nem volt otthon juharszirupom, mert megetetted a _birkáddal?_ – állt fel Kanada.

Az eddig kuncogó nézők elhallgattak. Az ülve maradt országok halálra vált arccal meredtek a kanadaira, aki körül lassan kézzelfogható lett a harag.

– Oké, srácok – ropogtatta meg a kezét Amerika. – Ez háború! Észak-Amerika Óceánia ellen!

– Pfe! – vigyorgott Ausztrália. – Asszed, lenyomhatsz minket? Az ausztrál-új-zélandi szövetség lenyom, mint a bélyeget!

– Új-zélandi-ausztrál – javította ki az öccse.

– Hallod? Úgy, ahogy mondja!

Amerika nekiállt kigombolni az öltönyét. Ellen segélykérően pillantott az országokra, de ők csak igyekeztek nem túl feltűnően eltávolodni tőlük. Franciaország valahonnét egy rohamrendőri plexipajzsot is elővarázsolt, az mögé bújva hátrált.

Anglia a sietségtől kicsit kimelegedve, egyik kezében egy termoszt szorongatva állt meg a színpad szélén. Egyetlen pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet, és úgy döntött, megakadályozza a következő Nagy Háborút, még a kitörése előtt.

– Khm.

A srácok egyszerre dermedtek meg. Ausztrália lehunyta a szemét egy hosszú pillanatra, aztán fájdalmas arckifejezéssel kérdezte:

– Kérlek, mondjátok, hogy nem apa az.

– Nincs olyan szerencséd, fiatalúr – dörmögte ő, és a helyéhez sétált letenni a termoszban hozott teáját. Mire a termosz koppant, azok négyen ártatlan arccal ültek a helyükön. – Amúgy miért is nekem kell ülni a béka mellett?

– Külön kérvény érkezett rá szeretett kormányainktól – válaszolta savanyúan Franciaország.

Az angol erre nagyon-nagyon mélyet sóhajtott, majd megrázta magát és széles, erőltetett mosollyal indult meg Ellen felé.

– Látom, ma is lesz egy túrám a Downing streetre… – parolázott Ellennel. – Nem maga ellen szól, kedves, de éppen elég mellette lakni.

A nő ide-oda járatta a pillantását a két rivális ország között.

– Maguk szomszédok?

– Igen? – értetlenkedett a francia. – Lehet, hogy ott van köztünk az a csinos csatorna, de ha néha a tenger nem elég, hogy távol tartsa Amerikát, akkor mit gondol, az a kis patakocska mennyivel jobb védvonal?

– Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy te sokkal többször vagy nálam, mint én nálad.

– Ki van csukva.

– Vezessek netán erről is statisztikát?

– Mert még mi mindenről van? – vágott közbe Ellen.

– Inkább miről nincs – dörmögte Németország. – Az éves kimutatások elkészítése hagyományosan a mi feladatunk.

– És utáljuk mind – fűzte hozzá Romano.

– Tudjátok mit, inkább hívom a többieket.

* * *

A következő belépő az elég mord Izland volt. Mikor a műsorvezető rákérdezett, hogy mi bántja, csak a szemét forgatta és félreállva intett, hogy folytassa a felkonferálást. Ellen inkább nem kérdezett rá, hogy miért nem megy a helyére, csak szólította Norvégiát.

Ugyan a szemük és a hajuk színe különbözött, lerítt róluk, hogy rokonok. Norvégia stílusa éppen olyan hűvös volt, mint az öccséé… aki hűvös maradt egészen addig, míg a bátyja meg nem említette, hogy nem teljesen szimmetrikusra van kötve a nyakkendője, de szívesen megcsinálja neki, ha szeretné. Izland halk, morajló hangon, természetesen izlandiul két mondatban elküldte a búsba, utána csak állt mellette füstölögve. Közben Ellen behívta Finnországot is, aki vékony volt és szőke, mint azok ketten, de északi fekvése ellenére mosolygós ország volt.

– Suomen tasavalta – trillázta, aztán két kézzel megragadta Ellen kezét és nagyon komolyan mondta: – De még mielőtt behívná, szeretném elmondani, hogy ő nem rossz ember, és higgye el, vajszíve van, csak nem mindig… oké, nem tudja kimutatni. Meg beszélni se szokott. De tényleg nagyon kedves.

– Mármint Svédország?

Nevét hallva megjelent az északiakra sztereotipizált viking-forma férfi, és világszerte rengeteg ember kapott a szívéhez, mikor az egyik kamerás elkövette azt a hibát, hogy ráfókuszált a svéd arcára. A hóna alatt egy kisebb kartondoboz volt.

Megállt Ellen előtt, akinek minden erejére, és a hátát lapogató Finnországra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne essen össze. Kinyújtotta a nő felé méretes kezét és _nagyon mély_ , rezgő basszussal bemutatkozott:

– Konungariket Sverige.

– Mi lenne, ha nem hoznád rá az emberekre a frászt az első mondatoddal, Sve? – kérdezte Norvégia monoton hangon.

– Nor?

– Azt mondja, erőltesd meg magad – dünnyögte Izland.

– Bocsánat.

– S-semmi probléma – nevetgélt Ellen, és megrázta a svéd kezét. – Jesszus, a maga keze is hideg.

– Északiak! – Romano szinte köpte a szót. – Egyedül Izland olyan, hogy nem fagy be az ember (sípolás), ha a közvetlen közelébe kerül. – Ültében megfordult, és a hátsó fal felé kiáltott: – Nem igaz, hogy minden második szavam kisípoljátok, most komolyan?!

Finnország még kétszer megpaskolta Ellen vállát. Mintha nyugtatni akarta volna. Vagy csak részvétét kifejezni, amiért őt kérték meg, hogy próbáljon meg értelmesnek tűnő dolgot kihozni egy amúgy teljes mértékig szokványosnak mondható világtalálkozóból.

Arra rezzentek fel, hogy Svédország meglendíti a kezében tartott dobozt, és a színpad szélétől az Ellenig vezető utat felszórja legóval.

– Sve? – kérdezte Izland.

– Nem volt rajta cipő, amikor bejöttem – dörmögte.

Egyedül a finn arcára költözött gonosz mosoly, mikor Izlanddal és Svédországgal egyszerre néztek Norvégiára.

– Mi van?

– Rajtad a sor – lökte meg Izland.

A fensőbbséget árasztó, semleges babaarca egy fintor erejéig felengedett, aztán megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ne tessék komolyan venni – pillantott Ellenre, aztán a kamerába. – És ezt ne próbálják ki otthon, káros az egészségre.

Ellen már éppen szólt volna, hogy a sok sípolás miatt a műsor korhatárát 12-esre emelték, de a kemény dolgok így se férnek bele, szóval csak finoman, de Norvégia nem várta meg. A férfi még egyszer megköszörülte a torkát, két lépésre eltávolodott a műsorvezető és a mellette álló országok együttesétől, letakarta az öltönye gallérjára erősített mikroportot, és felüvöltött, mint akit most szúrtak le.

– BROR!

Azzal a konferenciaasztalnál ülők röhögése közepette berobbant Dánia, egy méretes bárddal a kezében, mezítláb. Kis csoportjuktól egy méterre megállt és leejtette a kezeit.

– Most komolyan?! – kérdezte egy sértett gyerek hangszínével és arckifejezésével.

– Jól áll, ha hülyét csinálnak belőled – mondta Norvégia a nyakkendőjét igazgatva.

Finnország félhangos javaslatára Ellen lenézett Dánia lábára, és leesett állal megállapította, hogy Dánia sem képes sétálni a maga gyártotta játékon. Nem, a legók egyszerűen arrébb mozdultak uruk és parancsolójuk lába alól. Göcögő fivéreik pillantását követve a sértett fél is lenézett.

– Legó! – kiáltott fel boldogan és leült játszani.

Franciaország Anglia vállára borulva fuldoklott, aki ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Németország sem tudta teljesen mereven tartani az arcát, az addig alvó Veneziano felkapta a fejét, kacagott kettőt és már vissza is aludt. Izland és Norvégia arcán is fellelhető volt valami mosolyféleség, Svédország csak tartotta Finnországot, aki amúgy borult volna.

– Egy fél pillanat – mormolta Dánia, és villámgyorsan felkapta az utolsó szétszórt legódarabokat is, majd büszkén arrébb lépett a művétől: – Ta-da! A világhírű, az utánozhatatlan csoda: a dán repülő teve! Skandinávia királya szólott!

Mire Svédország:

– Nem mondtam semmit.

– Egyikőtök se király, be lehet fogni – forgatta a szemét Izland. – Na, ide a telefonokat. Sveri, kapard össze Finnit, itt fog nekünk megfulladni…

Ellen elnézte az északiakat. Svédország és Dánia elvitatkozott arról, hogy melyikük a nagyobb. Ennek a vitának Norvégia vetett véget azzal, hogy kizavarta Dániát cipőt húzni.

– De Nor…

Norvégia megállt, és visszanézett rá. Semmi több. Dánia már ment is a cipőjéért, útközben felmarkolta a bárdját, és vitte azt is. Svédország győztesen felmordult, de behúzta a nyakát, mikor Finnország a torkát köszörülve leintette.

* * *

Szerencsére Kína behívása mentes volt az afféroktól. Az ország bejött, tájékoztatta Ellent, hogy férfi, és a helyére ment. Ausztria ugyanez pepitában, csak ő nem sietett sehova. Kimért arisztokratizmusa mosolyt csalt Ellen arcára és fintort Franciaországéra. A kisasztalnál állt, és a telefonját rakta le, mikor Veneziano hirtelen kiegyenesedett.

– Ó, Signor Austria! – pislogott rá álmosan.

– Veneziano – mosolygott rá Ausztria.

– Hoztam, ahogy kérte, pillanat, itt van valahol…

Azzal bemászott az asztal alá, több ország meglepett pillantásával kísérve. Csakhamar felbukkant a hegedűtokot markolva.

– Újrapolírozva, lakkozva és húrozva, ahogy kérte – nyújtotta át a kis olasz.

– Nagyon köszönöm, Veneziano – mosolygott finoman Ausztria, és a helyére ment.

– Bocsásson meg a kérdésért – szólalt meg Ellen. – Én úgy tudtam, hogy a zene fővárosa Bécs. És pont ön javíttatja a hangszerét külföldön?

– Megszokás – mosolygott. – A hegedűm olasz, és valahányszor generáloztatni kell, az olaszokhoz viszem.

– Ezt úgy mondja, mintha… – Ellen a vadul integető és őt némán elhallgattatni próbáló országokra fittyet hányva befejezte a megjegyzést: – … olyan régi lenne az a hegedű.

Nem egy nemzet a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Az is – felelte idült arccal. – Antonio Stradivari készítette, személyesen nekem, 1674-ben. Nincs benne a Stradok névjegyzékében, mert én használom, és konkrétan az enyém, nem pedig az országé…

Németország odahajolt hozzá és a mikrofonját takarva súgott valamit neki, mielőtt az osztrák nagyon belelendült volna a hangszere mélyebb elemzésébe. Bármit is mondott, azzal elérte, hogy Ausztria minden egyéb nélkül elhallgasson, és intsen Ellennek, hogy folytassa a műsort. Míg lehajolt, hogy a hangszerét berakja az asztal alá, több ország kézzel-lábban a műsorvezető tudtára adta, hogy ne merjen többet a hegedűről vagy a zenéről kérdezni. Ő felemelt kézzel megadta magát a nemzetek akaratának.

– Köszöntsük a színpadon Oroszországot!

Az orosz kedves mosollyal lépett be, mackós mozgása bizalomgerjesztő volt. Előre figyelmeztette és elnézést kért Ellentől, amiért hideg a keze, majd hosszú léptekkel a helyére ment, ami Kína és Japán között volt. Japán másik oldalán Amerika ült, aki előrehajolva a másikra vigyorgott:

– Na nézzenek oda, a ruszki! Azt hittem, soha nem érsz ide.

Az orosz szívélyes mosolyt villantott rá.

– Vendégszereteted mindig meglep, jenki.

Anglia megütögette a mellette ülő Kanada vállát:

– Volnál szíves a nevemben nyakon vágni a bátyádat? És üzenem neki, hogy viselkedjen rendesen.

– Iggy, te nem mondhatod meg, hogy mit csináljak! – ugrott fel Amerika. – Szabad és független ország vagyok, és…

Oroszország hálásan biccentett Angliának, amiért leszerelte róla a másikat. A férfi csak intett, hogy szívesen máskor is.

– És amúgy is mindjárt itt a szülinapom – ült vissza rögtönzött beszéde végén vidáman. – Tényleg, nem akarunk kezdeni?

– Még van egy résztvevőnk, aki nem ért ide, és nem írt, hogy nem jön – pillantott Ellen a karjára szíjazott aprócska kijelzőre.

– Ott toporog az öltözőben, csak a portás rossz számra írta, hogy megjött.

Ellen döbbenten meredt Amerikára.

– Itthon van – mondta Dánia. – Otthon én is frankón meg tudom mondani, hogy ki és hol van. Ami azt illeti, most is meg tudom mondani, hogy éppen ki van otthon, szóval lehet, hogy én most kiszaladok telefonálni…

– Nem mész sehova – kapta el a karját Norvégia.

– De Nooor, Grönland megint nálam van, tuti megint lenyúlja valamim, és megint egy fél évezred lesz, mire visszakönyörgöm tőle! Ne nézz így, a távirányítóm is mennyit kerestem a múltkor, aztán mire másikat vettem, bevallotta, hogy lenyúlta!

– Legalább két távirányítód van – vont vállat.

– Mert szerinted visszaadta?

Ellen közben elment leellenőrizni, hogy valóban megérkezett-e az utolsó résztvevő. Erről megbizonyosodva kedves mosollyal állt meg középen és egyenesen a kamerába nézve mondta:

– Mint látják, van egy üres székünk, név nélkül. A meglepetés kedvéért tartottuk titokban utolsó vendégünk, aki nem más, mint egy hölgy: Magyarország!

A nő széles mosollyal lépett színpadra, nadrágkosztümben és lapostalpú cipőben. Mogyoróbarna haja kiengedve kavargott mögötte, egyetlen dísze egy rózsaszín virág volt. Miután kezet fogott és összepuszilkodott Ellennel, a többiekre nevetett, akik lelkesen hujjogtak és tapsoltak.

– Ugyan már, srácok…

– Csak a hajad dicsérik – biztosította Ellen.

– Oh, köszönöm – legyezgette magát Franciaország.

Ellen értetlenül nézett a férfira, mire Magyarország felvilágosította:

– Ő vágja a hajamat.

– Mindegyikünk haját ő vágja – pontosított Anglia.

– Bien sûr, mert én tudom, hogy mire van szükségetek.

– Ha, nyilván – horkantott szkeptikusan Amerika.

– Nem azért fizetem a titkosszolgálatom, hogy egy ilyen bagatell dologról ne tudjak.

Ellen szemöldöke meg sem állt a homloka közepéig.

– Ezért állsz te ilyen szarul manapság – vigyorgott Anglia. – Talán jobb lenne, ha valami értelmesebbre küldenéd az embereid, mint a mi hajvágásunk.

– Emlékeztesselek a legutóbbi fiaskódra, drága?

Anglia elkomorult.

– Tudod mit? Nyald ki.

A francia csak vállat vont.,

– Te meg bekaphatod.

– Kihagyom. Allergiás vagyok a csigákra.

Ha Kanada nem kapja el, valószínűleg ott helyben fojtotta volna meg. Anglia csak kartávolságon kívülre húzódott és nevetett.

Ellen csak belső csatornára váltva megkérdezte a backstage sípolásért felelős részlegét, hogy mi a bánatot csinálnak.

* * *

Miután lenyugodtak a kedélyek, megült a kínos csend. Ellen kis fáziskéséssel jött rá, hogy ez volt az a pillanat, mikor megszabhatta volna, merre menjen a beszélgetés. Késve, mert addigra Anglia már félhangosan megjegyezte:

– Ez most majdnem olyan gáz, mint anno a furcsa háború…

Egyszerre tört ki belőlük a nevetés.

– Beavattok? – érdeklődte Ellen.

Németország felfelé görbülő szájjal magyarázta meg:

– A furcsa háború az volt, mikor a második világháború elején az Egyesült Királysággal és Franciaországgal már hadat üzentünk egymásnak, de mi így hárman még nem harcoltunk.

– És valahányszor összefutottunk, szép hosszú kínos csend következett – nevetett Franciaország. – Mondjuk még az is jobb volt, mint a német megszállás, de c'est la vie.

Anglia felhorkant.

– Azt meg gondolom mindenki el tudja képzelni, milyen képet vágtam, mikor hajnal háromkor a legszebb álmomból ez – bökött a franciára – ébresztett, hogy elfoglalták és csináljak már valamit.

– Nem ezt mondtam.

– Tán azt szeretnéd, hogy idézzelek?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, és picit megrázta a fejét.

– Inkább ne. Majdnem olyan kínosan könyörögtem, mint te a második EU-s csatlakozási kérelmed benyújtásakor.

– És mégse fogadtátok el, pedig még csokit is vittem.

– Jóféle volt – révedt el a francia.

– Hozott csokit, és te nem adtál nekünk belőle? – kérdezte Veneziano a franciától.

– Otthon felejtettem, mikor mentem a tárgyalásra, és visszadobtuk, akkor meg nem mindegy? Változtatott volna rajta?

Összenéztek, és rövid eszmecsere után arra jutottak, hogy nem.

– Legutóbb azt mondtátok, hogy ne kérdezzek a háborúkról – jegyezte meg Ellen.

– Ne is – horkantott Kína. – Azt valószínűleg nem értékelnék, ha a vicces oldaláról közelítenénk meg, a szomorú részére meg nem akarok emlékezni, aru.

– Megbocsáss, de akkor hogyan lehetne tanulni a múlt hibáiból, ha…

– Mert maga szerint el tudjuk felejteni? – vágott közbe Magyarország szomorúan. – El tudom felejteni, hogy a gyerekeim egytizedét elveszítettem?

– Néha olyan, mintha egyre nagyobb lenne a szívem – révedezett Kanada. – Hogy a növekvő lakosság elférjen benne.

– És ha sokan halnak meg egyszerre, akkor nem marad más, csak üresség – meredt maga elé Oroszország. – Olyan üresség, ami egyszerre húz össze és szakít szét. Ne beszéljünk róla többet.

Ellen végignézett rajtuk. Mind-mind a semmibe meredtek, merev arccal, amin nyoma sem volt az előbbi mosolyoknak. Spanyolország még a szemét is megtörölte.

– A háborúk előtt is ugyanez van? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Romano válaszolt:

– Attól függ. Ha régen volt háború, akkor megesik, hogy még vidámak is vagyunk. Az első világháború éppen olyan volt.

– A második már neccesebb volt – bámulta az asztallapot Németország.

– És azóta?

Amerika felhorkant:

– Mit szeretne, miről meséljek, a vietnami háborúról, a koreairól, vagy elég lesz a hidegháborúról általánosságban?

Ellen érezte, hogy ez az utolsó kérdése háborúkkal kapcsolatban. Kérték, hogy alapvetően vidám legyen a műsor, egy-két komoly ponttal, de úgy tűnik, ha ő kérdez róla, akkor a háború tényleg érzékeny dolog.

– Mi volt a helyzet a kubai rakétaválságkor?

– A mikor? – kérdezett vissza Amerika.

Kanadára nézett, aki vállat vont. A másik irányban Japán ugyancsak értetlenkedett. A többi ország is csak pislogott, egészen addig, míg Magyarország egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében vette a fáradtságot, hogy emlékeztesse őket:

– Srácok, a dél-kínai akcióról van szó.

Óhh-k meg ááh-k töltötték meg a levegőt.

– Volt akkor valami Dél-Kínában? – fordult Ellen a területért felelős Kínához.

A férfi csak hümmögött, végül diplomatikusan annyit mondott:

– Leginkább mi, aru.

– Egy hajón – tette hozzá Spanyolország.

– Aminek nem működött a motorja – fűzte tovább a történetet Amerika.

– Már harmadik hete – bólogatott Anglia.

– Azóta nem engedtek minket hajókirándulásra menni – fejezte be Franciaország fájdalmas fintorral.

Dánia nagyot sóhajtott.

– Kár érte, nagy parti volt.

Egyszerre kezdtek kuncogni. Ellen megragadta az alkalmat és addig noszogatta őket, míg Finnország magához nem ragadta a szót.

– Annyi volt, hogy ugye a hidegháború miatt állt a hacacáré, a Szovjetunióban lementek a felkelések, akkorra már a berlini fal is megépült, és mindegyik világtalálkozó úgy telt, hogy a vezetőink üvöltöztek egymással, és minket használtak villámhárítónak.

– Ami nem egy vidám dolog – szúrta közbe Ausztrália.

– Hát nem. Szóval, az egyik ilyen üvöltözős találkozó után már nem is tudom, ki volt az… ki vetette fel, hogy menjünk kirándulni?

– Törökország – vágta rá Romano.

– Tényleg. Annyi volt, hogy mind összecuccoltunk, mi, nyugathoz tartozó országok mentünk Kanadába, ott hajóra szálltunk, elmentünk a többiekért, aztán lementünk az egyenlítő mellé, azzal az indokkal, hogy ott meleg van, és egy hétig nem voltunk hajlandóak hozzászólni a főnökeinkhez.

– Nem voltak elragadtatva az ötlettől – göcögött Romano. – Még jó, hogy már rég Kanadában voltunk, mikor szóltunk neki, hogy lelépünk.

– De kaptunk rendesen, mikor hazaértünk – pillantott rá Veneziano.

– Tény.

Anglia átvette a történetmesélés fonalát:

– Hozzátartozik, hogy az egyenlítőnél délebbre akartunk menni, hogy meleg legyen, de ne főjünk bele a gatyánkba. Ha mi nem, a motor megfőtt, volt valami baki a hűtőrendszerben, és úgy, ahogy volt, elfüstölt az egész.

– Mi meg ottmaradtunk azon az acélszörnyetegen, és a drágák azt mondták, hogy néhai tengeri nagyhatalmakként ideje lenne előállnunk valamivel – mondta Franciaország. – Mondja, próbált már partvis végére kötözött serpenyővel evezni? Nem túl lélekemelő dolog.

Spanyolország hozzátette:

– Az sem volt egy fáklyásmenet, míg megértettük a többiekkel, hogy ez egy dízelhajó, nincs árboc, és valószínűleg az összes összevarrt lepedő sem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy megmozdítsuk azt az acélmonstrumot.

Ellen az országokat bámulta.

– És hogy menekültek meg?

Németország felhorkant.

– Valami isteni csoda miatt elkaptunk egy áramlatot, ami a Dél-Kínai tengerre vitt.

– És még nagyobb isteni csoda folytán a raktér nem gyulladt ki, szóval az a három raklap jófajta whisky megúszta – csettintett Anglia. – Hogy mi volt azután, hogy bekerültünk abba az áramlatba, ne kérdezze.

– Csúnya volt – kuncogott Magyarország. – Nagyon csúnya.

– Mert nem bírjátok a piát, azért – kacagott Dánia.

– Talán egy fokkal voltál jobb állapotban, mint Románia – pislogott rá Finnország.

A másik három hallgatag skandináv csak feltűnően félrenézett. Kína agonizált a keletiek alkoholtűrő képességéről, Japán egyetértett. Amerika és Oroszország összevitatkozott azon, hogy azt a bizonyos ivóversenyüket végül ki nyerte meg. Spanyolország odakiáltott nekik, hogy megegyeztek egy döntetlenben, mikor szkanderozás közben beleszédültek a tengerbe, és belefulladtak volna mind a ketten, ha Luxemburg és Liechtenstein nem lett volna bezárva a központi fedélzetre a májukért aggódó nagytestvérek jóvoltából, és ez nem jut eszébe a csak félig kész Ausztriának. Az arisztokrata csak a torkát köszörülte és meredt maga elé.

– Hogy van az, hogy mindig az alkoholnál lyukadunk ki – jegyezte meg félhangosan Ellen.

– Dél-Amerikaiakkal mindig a fűnél lyukadnánk ki – jegyezte meg lazán Kanada. – Döntse el, melyik a jobbik verzió.

– Valamiben meg kell halni – bólogatott Magyarország.

Előbb magának, majd Németország kérésére neki is töltött egy csésze kávét. A német később megbánta, hogy nem itta meg elég gyorsan, mert Veneziano éppen azt bizonygatta Japánnak, hogy azalatt a bizonyos kirándulás alatt ő volt az, aki megtanította egy darab dróttal halat fogni, és olyan hevesen gesztikulált, hogy a csésze teljes tartalma a német zakóján kötött ki.

– Oh. Bocsánat, Doitsu.

– Semmi baj, Veneziano – mondta darabosan.

Az arcára egészen más volt írva, ahogy nézte a sötétszürke zakón terjedő kávéfoltot.

* * *

Később visszaterelődött a szó arra, hogy az országok érzik, ahogy más országok a területükre lépnek.

– Persze, hogy érezzük – állt fel Oroszország. – Szeretném is mindjárt szemléltetni a dolgot.

Kiment Ellen mellé a színpad előterére. A lábával megbökdöste Dánia szárnyas tevéjét.

– Képzelje azt, hogy ennek az egyik oldala még Amerika, innentől kezdve viszont Oroszország. Ne vegye offenzívan, csak én magyarázom, és ugye mindenki magából indul ki, da?

Amerika széles vigyorral ugyancsak lejött, és megállt azon a ponton, ami a képzeletbeli tengely szerint még az ő területe volt.

– Meg mutassam magának, mi volt a hidegháború alatt a kedvenc hobbim? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

Az orosz arca hirtelen olyan merev lett, mint Svédországé.

– Ne merd.

A másik csak vihogva tolni kezdte a lábát a határ túloldalára. Az orosz csak nézte. Amerika toppantott kétszer. Semmi. Harmadszor is. Oroszország felnézett, Amerika mosolya pedig még szélesebb lett. Összeszűkült szemmel bámultak egymásra. Amerika negyedszer is toppantott, a mozdulat közepén Oroszország megpróbált rálépni a lábára, de Amerika félrepördült, és vihogott, mint egy kisgyerek.

– Tudja, semmi nem olyan idegesítő, mint amikor valaki a határon toporog – vihogta.

– Főleg akkor a jó, mikor én Moszkvában vagyok, ő meg a határon bohóckodik – dünnyögte Oroszország.

– Amúgy szerintem ezzel vittem csődbe a Szovjetuniót – csicseregte Amerika. – Amennyit miattam röpködnie kellett!

– Sok sebből vérzett az a rendszer – legyintett Oroszország.

– Vagy csak szimplán én vagyok a jobb – húzta ki magát a másik.

Oroszország mosolya hirtelen egészen rémisztő lett.

– De nagyra vagy magaddal, jenki.

– Miért ne lennék?

– Leszel te még orosz zászló alatt.

Amerika a hasát fogva nevetett.

– Tudod, Anglia valami hasonlót mondott a függetlenségi háború alatt, aztán hol is vagyunk most?

– Ott, hogy talán tényleg kikötözlek az első fához és elfenekellek, ahogy a királyom anno javasolta! – csattant fel az angol.

– Kezdenek nagyon elharapózni az indulatok… – próbálkozott Ellen, de Amerika hangosabb volt.

– Tényleg, Iggy, nem úgy volt, hogy te szoknyában jössz?

Egyszerre hallgatott el mindenki. Anglia egy pillanatra meglepetten pislogott, aztán elnéző mosollyal az asztalra könyökölt, a másik kezét pedig felemelte és visszaszámolt öttől. Amerika összevont szemöldökkel bámulta a lassan lecsukódó ujjakat.

Nulla.

Nem történt semmi, és Amerika már vette a levegőt, hogy röhögjön, mikor egy sötétvörös hajú férfi berobbant a színre. Rajta tényleg nem nadrág volt. A fülénél kapta el a nagykamasz országot.

– Tudod, mi ez, te hálátlan kis (sípolás)?! Tudod? Ez egy KILT! Nem szoknya, kilt, és nem először mondom el a különbséget, te nyavalyás csipasz, szóval erőltess magadba valami értelmet, amíg szépen mondom, mert istenemre, megkeserülöd!

– Bocsánat – nyüszögte a fiú.

Oroszország csendben visszasomfordált a helyére, a férfi pedig a fülénél fogva kiráncigálta a nemzetet a függöny mögé.

– Tisztelt közönség, önök a bátyámat, Skóciát láthatták és hallhatták, ahogy éppen kikelt a kilt leszoknyázása ellen – támasztotta össze a kezeit. – Mibe, hogy Amerikát kiltben fogja visszaküldeni.

– Száz százalék – bólintott Franciaország.

Nem fogadtak Anglia ellen, csak röhögtek, mikor a nagyon vörös Amerikát konkrétan visszarúgták a színre, vörös-zöld kockás skótszoknyában.

– És rajtad is marad ennek a (sípolás)-nak a végéig! – kiáltotta utána Skócia.

Amerikának még a tarkója is égett, ahogy a helyére lépdelt.

– Annak örülj, hogy harisnyakötőt és fűzőt nem húzott rád – próbálta meg felvidítani Anglia.

Ellen próbált együtt érezni meggyalázott országával, de a fűzőt hallva elcsodálkozott.

– Ne nézzen így – horkantott Magyarország. – A fűző is olyan dolog, ami először a férfiak körében volt divat, aztán átvették a nők is, de hogy minek… és bárki is volt az, aki kitalálta azt a vacakot, remélem, a pokol legmélyebb bugyrában rohad.

– Támogatom.

Ha ezen múlott volna az ipse lelki üdve, akkor biztosan elkárhozik, mert a két távol-keleti, és a kultúrtörténelem eme gyöngyszeméből kimaradt Németország tartózkodásával is abszolút többségi győzelem volt.

A fűző szidásáról egyenes úton jutottak el a melyik országban mit találtak fel, illetve kinek a szülöttje-problémakörig. Ez okozott egy kisebb nézeteltérést Ausztria és Németország között.

– Beethoven osztrák volt!

– Beethoven német volt! Kölnben született!

– De az élete nagy részét Bécsben töltötte, tehát osztrák volt.

Németország a szemét forgatta.

– Ez olyan, mintha azt állítanád, hogy az Anschluss után te német lettél.

– Dehogy lettem német! – fortyant fel.

– De Berlinben éltél, '38 és '45 között pedig nem volt osztrák parlament, ergo német voltál.

Ausztria nagyon csúnyán nézett.

– Te el tudod képzelni, hogy _én_ ne legyek osztrák? Én _vagyok_ Ausztria! Österreich! Ha én nem vagyok osztrák, akkor ki az?

– Tehát te, aki osztráknak születtél, mindig is az leszel, ellenben Beethoven, aki németnek született, menet közben meggondolta magát?

– Ne keverjük a szálakat. Beethovennek biztos nem volt olyan erős kötődése a hazájához, mint neked, vagy nekem.

– Akkor meg nem mindegy, hogy német vagy osztrák?

– Nem mindegy! – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ausztria.

– Akkor a bátyám meg egyből lengyel, mi? – hozott új példát Németország. – Eleget volt lengyel fennhatóság alatt, simán lehet lengyel, nem igaz?

– A bátyádat hagyjuk ki ebből, ő egy ostoba fajankó – legyintett Ausztria.

– Az egy dolog, hogy rajtam keresztül veszekedtek, de te most éppen a pasimat szidod – jegyezte meg Magyarország szárazon.

Ausztria mély levegőt vett.

– Természetesen nem ellened szól. – Érezhetőbben barátságosabb hangszínnel beszélt a nőhöz. – Ez nem változtat azon a tényen, hogy Prussi bunkó.

Éppen akkor hajtotta félre valaki a kivetítő alatt a függönyt, és a résen egy ősz hajú férfi lépett a színpadra. A német és az osztrák veszekedését hallva felvonta a szemöldökét, de csak az ajka elé emelte az ujját, hogy Ellen ne szóljon semmit.

Ausztria mindeközben tovább sorolta:

– Abszolút műveletlen, alkalmatlan tárgyalófél, a harc az egyetlen dolog, ami foglalkoztatja, és…

– És esetleg a szádba lép, ha folytatod – mormolta a fülébe, mire Ausztria nagyot ugrott ültében és rémülten a szívéhez kapott.

Szolidaritásból kiröhögték.

Franciaország széles karlendítéssel a férfi felé mutatott:

– Sokat emlegetett barátunk és bajtársunk, Brandenburg, a néhai Poroszország.

– Privjet, NDK – mosolygott rá Oroszország.

– Szüljél sünt – villantott rá a férfi egy cápavigyort, majd az öccséhez fordult: – Hoztam neked másik zakót, örülj.

– Ah, danke schön.

Németország felkelt, és kigombolta a kávéfoltos zakóját, közben Prussi is nekivetkőzött. Ugyanolyan árnyalatú szürke volt a két ruhadarab, elég furán is nézett ki a porosz fekete inge és trapézmintás selyemmellénye fölött.

– Nyakkendő – biccentett Prussi a ruhadarab felé.

Németország lenézett a trikolór nyakkendőjére, bosszús mordulással megállapította, hogy az is kávéfoltos lett. Leszedte, a gallérját fel-, a fejét pedig lehajtotta. A bátyja előtúrt a zsebéből egy egyszerű kék nyakkendőt, hosszú ujjai villámgyorsan megcsomózták és megigazították a nyakkendőt, majd a gallért is. Németország kiegyenesedett, megfordult, és hátranyújtotta a karjait, hogy Prussi fel tudja rá segíteni a zakót. Míg begombolkozott, a másik megigazította egy véletlenül félreborzolt hajtincsét. Az egész művelet nem tartott tovább tíz másodpercnél, Németország már vissza is ült a helyére.

– Örök hála.

– Mindig szívesen, kleiner Bruder – mosolygott, és adott az öccsének egy puszit a feje búbjára, mire az fülig pirult.

A felnevető Magyarország az orcájára kapott, majd kifele menet Prussi több országgal lepacsizott. Mielőtt kiment, visszafordult, és Franciaországra, majd Spanyolországra nézett:

– Akkor a szerda este áll?

– Meglátom, mit tehetek – fintorgott a francia.

– Én ott leszek, ha törik, ha szakad.

– Okés, csácsá! Te meg viselkedj, főhercegnő.

A megszólításra Ausztria fülig vörösödött.

* * *

Mivel Amerika viselkedése enyhén szólva is hullámzó volt, és begyűjtötte a negyedik kisípolást is, a kisasztalon hagyott telefonja megcsörrent. Ami ebből az apropó volt, hogy nem valamelyik túlhype-olt előadó aktuális nyekergése csendült fel, hanem…

 _Brits have got the monarchy_

 _The U.S. has the money_

 _But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

Amerika villámsebesen termedt az asztalka mellett és nyomta ki a hívást. Közben fél kézzel a kiltet húzkodta lefelé, mintha azon aggódna, hogy a derékig érő anyag egyszerre felcsapódik. Sötéten pillantott az öccsére, aki eleinte csak ülve táncolt a dalra, majd miután Amerika kinyomta a zenét, elénekelte a refrén másik három sorát:

– _The French have got the wine and cheese, Koalas chill with the Aussies, But I know that you wanna be Canadian…_

– Lődd már le magad – fuffogott Amerika. – Egyáltalán, mikor cserélted le a csengőhangom?

– Mikor megálltam cipőt kötni. – Tovább dúdolta a dallamot.

Ellen megragadta a pillanatnyi csöndet.

– És nagyon sajnálom, de lejárt az időnk…

Az országok egyszerre néztek fel, és állapították meg, hogy lehet, hogy a nő öregedett négy-öt évet a műsoridő alatt. Voltak olyan kedvesek, hogy nem említették.

– Tudod – állt meg terpeszben, összefont karral Amerika –, ezzel az akcióddal erősen elgondolkodtattál.

– Mégis miről? – pislogott rá ártatlanul az ikertestvére. Látványosan lefelé nézett, mire Amerika pirulva összezárta a lábait.

– Jaj, annyira éretlenek vagytok, aru! – fakadt ki Kína.

Oroszország felé fordult és a kezét nyújtotta, mire a férfi az öltönyéből előhúzott egy erősen megpróbált tulipánt. Kína Kanadához sietett vele, elkapta az országot, kétoldalról jól megpuszilta, majd a kezébe nyomta a virágot.

– Hollandia küldi. Nagyon sajnálja, hogy nem lehet itt, de azért szeretne ő is boldog születésnapot kívánni neked.

Kanadában bennszakadt a lélegzet. A még mindig sértett Amerika Ellen mellé lépett.

– Tudja, lehet akármilyen kis lökött, attól még az öcsém. És mivel pár nappal az enyém előtt van a születésnapja, ezért mindig mindenki megfeledkezik róla, szóval gondoltuk, idén egy kicsit nagyobb feneket kerítünk neki.

Anglia és Franciaország a két kezénél fogva előrerángatták a megszeppent nemzetet, és Ellen gondjaira bízták. A francia még egy csomag zsepit is adott neki, mondván, hogy jobb a békesség.

Kanada csak állt, és nézte, ahogy a többiek felállnak, kicsit röhögcsélve összébb rendeződnek, Ausztria pattogott egy kicsit, hogy lehetőleg szólamok szerint rendeződjenek, majd mikor rövid ötperces vitatkozás után Amerika mégis hajlandó lett Oroszország és Kína közé állni („ne szívassatok már, fertőz a kommunizmus"), Ausztria még egyszer megnézte, hogy megfelelően be van-e hangolva az éjfekete hegedűje, Németország pedig pörgetett egy gyorsat a dobon. Még egyszer öt perc volt, míg rájöttek, hogy a megbeszélt jellel ellentétben a hátul maradt néhány ország nem tolta elő a képét, és amúgy jönniük kéne, mert benne vannak ők is a performanszban.

Kanada már ekkor teljesen kivolt érzelmileg.

– Nem fogok sírni – mantrázta. – Nem fogok, nem fogok.

Ellen meglapogatta a vállát.

– Mi a gond?

– Minden évben elfelejtik! – mondta elkámpicsorodva. – De tényleg, soha nem tudják, hogy mikor van a szülinapom, és most mégis… én, annyira… nem, nem fogok sírni, az egész világ minket bámul, én nem.

A fejét rázta. Kicsit megnyugodott, mikor a besiető Prussi két dolgot hozott magával: egy fuvolát és egy jegesmedvebocsot. Utóbbit passzolta Kanadának, aki megkönnyebbülten ölelte magához az Ellen legnagyobb rémületére nagyon is eleven jószágot.

– Ne féljen tőle, ő csak Kumajiro, nem bánt senkit – mosolygott halványan a férfi.

A medve brummogott, és a műsorvezető egészen biztosra vette, hogy azt hallotta:

– Mi a baj, Kanada?

A férfi elképedten meredt a jószágra:

– Te emlékszel a nevemre.

A maci átölelte és még egyszer azt brummogta: Kanada.

Poroszország és Ausztria végre összehangoltak és Skócia is elfoglalta a maga helyét Svédország mellett. És akárhogy mantrázott, Kanada térdei megremegtek, mikor meghallotta az intrót, könny szökött a szemébe a kezdősor után, mert a többiek a himnuszát énekelték. Megpróbálta méltóságteljesen fogadni ezt a valóban különleges ajándékot, de menthetetlenül elsírta magát, mikor kiderült, hogy nem elég, hogy képesek megadni neki azt a tiszteletet, hogy a saját tiszta nacionalizmusuk ellenére valaki más himnuszát éneklik, de a kétnyelvű változatot adták elő.

Az utolsó hang még ott rezgett a levegőben, mikor Kanada a testvérei nyakába vetette magát, és két sírógörcs között elmondta, hogy mennyire szereti őket. Anglia és Franciaország gyorsan lepasszolták a srácot, hogy mások is hadd ölelgessék meg, és ne csak az ő válluk legyen csupa takony.

– Szerintem elsőosztályúan felneveltük – jegyezte meg Franciaország.

– Az egyszer biztos. Hasonlít rám.

– Egy fenét, énrám hasonlít.

Összenéztek.

– Be fogom bizonyítani, hogy rám hasonlít – sziszegte az angol.

– Igen, és hogyan? Megkéred, hogy mérgezzen meg valakit azzal a szörnyűséggel, amit konyhaművészetnek hívsz?

– Pff, majd meglátod, béka! – Kicsit megenyhülve hozzátette: – Szerintem csak itassuk le, az elég bizonyíték, nem?

– Jogos, jogos… Oké, megegyeztünk: ha kiborul, akkor a te nevelésed látszik jobban, ha nem, akkor az enyém.

– Mármint úgy érted, ha vetkőzik? Rendben, áll az alku.

Ellen megfordult.

– Kapcsoljátok már le a kamerákat, az ég szerelmére!


End file.
